


Dean Moriarty aka Benjamin Linus - A Trip to New York

by M_E_Lover



Category: Lost, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: I woke up this morning with this idea in my head. This is meant to be a writing exercise, a story to help me learn different aspects of writing. So what better way to do that than to write about my two favorite characters and my two favorite shows. If anyone is willing to throw me a prompt, I have set up a little bit of an idea on how the story begins. I would greatly appreciate any help on deciding which direction to take it, what genre would be preferable to readers. Thanks very much and I hope to get a little feedback but one way or the other I will be doing something with it.





	1. Chapter 1

"We have a new number Mr Reese." Harold looked up as John entered the library, hot beverages and pastries in hand as usual. “I’m just calling up the information now.” As John approached Finch he saw a look of shock play on his face in place of his usual focused expression.

“What is it Finch? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” John looked over Harold’s shoulder and as he got closer his jaw dropped. On one of the monitors was displayed the image of a man who looked remarkably like Finch.

“What in the...?” John remarked, awestruck. "He looks exactly..."

Harold interrupted John's drawn out display of incredulity, “I haven’t the foggiest idea Mister Reese.” Harold was just as stunned as his gaping partner. “His name is Dean Moriarty although I have a sneaking suspicion that’s most likely an alias.” Both men were held in a momentary state of disbelief as they studied the small amount of information that was available on the man as it came up on one of the monitors that surround Finch at all times.

“Evidently, he's here in the city to attend a business meeting.” Harold stated absently as he gazed at the uncanny resemblance staring back at him on the screen.

“What type of business?” John asked.

“Metallurgy, mining non-metallic minerals. Sounds mundane enough but he may be involved in something more than meets the eye. It looks like some surveillance will be necessary Mister Reese.”

“I’m very interested in this one Finch….for obvious reasons.” John teased.

“So am I John.” Harold replied distracted as he went through every line of information available on his doppelganger. “So am I.”


	2. Chapter 2

The man known as Dean Moriarty was perpetually aware of his surroundings at all times.

As John watched him through the high-powered lens of his camera he chuckled at not only the visual similarity of the man but also the paranoia he gave off. “He’s just like Finch in more ways than one.” He thought to himself.

The man had just entered a huge skyscraper full of clear panes of glass which made John’s surveillance a lot easier. Mister Moriarty had gone to the front desk inside the lobby, spoken briefly with a woman and then sat down in one of the chairs to await his escort. 

Little did John know, he had been made by a reflection of his camera lens by Mister M. as John now decided to refer to him and the man was very knowledgeable of the fact he was being watched.

“Finch…Your twin is reading a magazine while he waits for someone, I need to blue-jack his phone so I’m going inside the building to ask for directions.

“Be very careful John, you know as well as I do that appearances can be very deceiving, he may not be as harmless as he looks.” Finch replied.

John smiled to himself, “The guy looks plenty harmless enough to me Harold but I will be careful, he may be some badass ninja in disguise, or possibly a hitman?” John teased.

Finch did not see the humor in the flippancy of John’s attitude. “Mister Reese…just watch out for yourself please.” Harold replied irritated.

 

John crossed the street and went inside the building. Mister M. didn’t look up from his reading material but none the less was keenly aware of John’s presence as soon as he entered the lobby.

“Hi, I was hoping you could tell me where to find a tourist information place around here, I just got into New York and there’s so much I’d like to see.” John inquired of the lady behind the counter. He took his phone out of his pocket. “Sure. “The woman answered, “There’s a place just about four blocks down the street, would you like the address?” She asked him helpfully. Yeah sure, I can just enter it in my registry here in phone, my memory is awful.” He smiled and attempted to force-pair Mister M’s phone. The attempt failed and John frowned in disappointment.

The woman relayed an address to John and he gratefully acknowledged her assistance. When he got back outside he re-connected to Harold. “It didn’t work Finch, it seems the guy has some impressive security measures put in place, I couldn’t pair his phone. Does his business require secrecy from competition do you think?” 

“I don’t believe so John, this case is proving to be very intriguing. The only new information I could glean about the man is that he seems to be off the grid for much of his time.” 

Harold had his work cut out for him that was one thing that he was sure of. 

“Hmm…” Harold began.

“What is it?” John asked. 

“He seems to travel to Tunisia quite a bit, I’ll have to look further into that, I don’t know why his profession would require him to be there so often… I’ll see what comes of it. Keep an eye on him John.” 

“Sure thing Harold.” John took up his former position and waited to see what developed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Finch?” John inquired, he’d been watching the number and the surrounding area for anything or anyone out of the ordinary for a few minutes. “Why would this guy have another guy tailing him, do you think?” John asked. “Oh, wait… make that two more people surveilling Mister M," He added uneasily. “They’re just outside the business; one is just down the street, the other is just outside the building.”

“I have no idea John, nothing is making sense with this man. I’m going to have to dig a lot deeper to be able to answer any of the questions we’ve had so far. It’s quite perplexing and a little aggravating, I must admit.” 

John took a few photos of the men that were watching their new number. “I’m sending them over to you now Finch, see what you could find out about them.” 

After a few moments a young woman came out of one of the elevators and approached Mister M. He stood and shook her hand then proceeded to follow her back to the elevators and went inside. John saw the floor number outside the lift stop on the top floor of the business.

“Well John, one of these men seems to be a former Marine, but he now seems to have chosen to become a mercenary for hire, and a very vicious one at that. I have to dig a little bit more on Mister Keamey. He’s extremely dangerous John, his fighting skills are on the highest level, he’s very capable with his hands and the many weapons he no doubt carries with him at all times.”

“What about the other guy?” John asked engrossed.

“I can’t find out anything on the other man, he seems to be as elusive as Mister Moriarty.” Harold was getting more frustrated by the minute. “I’ll let you know something as soon as I can, watch yourself, John.”

“You know me better than that Harold, I always have my guard up,” He chuckled when he heard the huff of frustration through the line.

This case was becoming more interesting by the minute. It was strange enough for there to be one person his partner couldn’t find enough information on but two people was a precedent. One that John knew was eating at Harold.


	4. Chapter 4

  
“Nothing else yet Finch?” John asked out of boredom for the second time, he could hear Finch’s attempts at garnering information through the constant click-clacking of his keyboard through the line. Steady, never faltering for more than a few seconds here and there in between typing and whatever he was studying on his monitors.

“Mister Reese, if I had found something pertinent to our investigation don’t you think I would have shared said information?” Harold answered firmly, he was aggravated that it was taking so much effort but more than that, he was nervous.

He had never encountered such a problem before. He had always been able to dig into someone’s past with relative ease but this obstacle was entirely new to him and was making him a little crazy if he were honest with himself.

“Finch, our number has just exited the elevator,” John informed him.

“What of the two men?” Finch replied.

“Well the big guy has hidden from view but the other man doesn’t seem to be hiding at all, I think he’s waiting for our number to come out of the building.” Reese was very interested in seeing what would develop when Mister M. exited the business.

“You don’t think either men are stupid enough to do something rash in plain view do you, are they working together perhaps?” Finch asked concerned.

“No, I don’t think they’d be that insanely obvious and I really don’t think the two watchers are working together either. He’s coming out Finch,” John stated excitedly.

Harold stopped typing and listened intently to John’s information as it unfolded.

“Okay… our number has turned right out of the business and toward the man who isn’t hiding. They made eye contact Finch, they know each other,” John was very curious now. “They’ve met up and I’m now following them walking down the street but so is the big guy,” He panted as he tried to stay hidden from everyone involved, winded from the brisk pace of trying to keep up but stay out of sight.

“Please be very cautious John.” Harold could hear the sounds of heavy traffic and heavy breathing from John’s efforts to stay close but not too close.

“Where’s Mister Keamy now?” Harold asked anxiously.

He had read many files on the mercenary and was very nervous for John’s welfare. If the man got suspicious Harold knew there would be an altercation.

Knowing John could more than take care of himself in the vast majority of confrontations, he knew that this man could potentially be a good match at combat skills and give John a run for his money.

“He’s trailing far enough away from them that I don’t think they suspect anything,” John replied.

“And you’re sure he knows nothing of your surveillance?” Harold asked anxiously.

John smiled a little despite himself, “I’m sure Harold, you have nothing to worry about.”

_Famous last words_ , Harold thought to himself uneasily.

“Okay Finch, our number, and his man have just gone into a restaurant. Keamy has taken position outside, now we have to wait again, see if another opportunity presents itself to force-pair Keamey’s phone and our numbers guy.”

“I know I keep saying it John but I want you to be especially vigilant with these men... I just don’t have a good feeling about anything involved with any of them.”

“It’s fine Harold, I promise I will be extra careful… just for you,” He teased.

Finch huffed in annoyance and John heard the clacking resume through the connection and grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

“Have you noticed the new man following me Richard?” Ben asked amused when he met up with his man on the street.

“Yes. He’s much better at his job than Keamy is I’ll give him that. He’s got better instincts too. I saw him go inside earlier, what did he do? No, let me guess, he asked for directions?” Richard smiled.

Ben laughed, “Yes, while he tried to force pair my phone I suspect. I image he was quite surprised when his attempt failed, I think I caught the look of disappointment on his face at the vain attempt.” 

When the two men got to the restaurant they were having lunch in and just before going inside Ben turned and saw Keamy just down the street. He noticed Ben look in his direction so he tried to act nonchalantly before ducking behind a utility van.” 

Ben snickered at the futile attempt by the huge man to seem comfortable in his surroundings. He looked across the street in John’s direction but couldn’t spot him. 

“Hmm, that’s nicely done.” Ben remarked as they stepped inside.

“I don’t see him either, we may have to keep a close watch on what we say Ben.” Richard suggested.

“Yes, I think we’d better talk business later. What do you say we give him something to think about in the mean time?” Be replied.

“What do you suggest?” Richard asked as they seated themselves at a table near the front windows.

“I’ll let him get a view of my weapon, make him understand that he’d do best to be leery of us. Then we’ll see how he reacts.” Ben smiled knowing that the men following him would be watching his every move. He wasn’t too worried about the big guy, he and Richard knew all about him, but he wasn’t so sure about the mysterious man in the suit.

Ben opened his suit jacket just enough for John to get a glimpse inside and see the shoulder holster and the butt of a gun peeking out.

“Finch, our Mister M. carries a gun.” John supplied a bit anxiously and heard the ever present typing in his ear stop.

“Hmm, very interesting.” Harold replied. “Again may I remind you to be especially vigilant John, especially now.”

“Will do Harold, I agree with you one hundred percent. His friend isn’t packing though. I’m not sure what’s happening right now but I’m going to find out.” John moved towards the delicatessen. “I think I’ll have some lunch.” He announced.

“Please do be careful John.” Finch urged him again.

“Finch you’re beginning to get on my nerves with that.” 

“Sorry, I just have a peculiar feeling about this case Mister Reese.”

“Its fine Harold, I’ll be fine.” John replied conciliating, he knew Finch was spooked and didn’t want to add to his partner’s unease just now.

John crossed the street and entered the restaurant. Richard had his back to the door but Ben watched John as he came in, grinning predatorily.


	6. Chapter 6

John glanced over towards the table that Ben and his friend sat and they made eye contact. 

Mister M. was looking right at him and John was surprised to have had the reaction upon meeting the man’s eyes that he did. He immediately felt uncomfortable at his gaze and looked away as nonchalantly as he could. 

Trying to cover his response, he walked to the counter and picked up a menu, pretending that he hadn’t noticed the two men.

“What’s he doing?” Richard asked. He knew by Ben’s expression that the man in the suit must have entered the place.

“He’s pretending that he hasn’t noticed us. I think I’ll go place our order, Richard, what are you having?” Ben asked distractedly as he watched John nervously scan the deli menu. “I’ll take a Rueben,” Richard replied. “And a beer, a Bass Ale I think."

Ben smiled as he walked over and stood next to John at the counter. John felt Ben’s presence as soon as he stopped within an arm’s length from him. He looked up and Ben was smiling at him.

“Did you find the place you were looking for?” Ben asked sociably.

John startled, “Excuse me?” He replied uneasily. 

He couldn’t get over the similarities that this man shared with his partner. The man’s voice was just the same as well as his appearance. 

If it weren’t for the hair and the glasses this guy could be Finch’s double.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I was in the lobby of the business you went in for directions, I heard you ask the receptionist.”

“Oh okay, uh yeah, I found the place and got what I needed, thanks,” John replied nervously and looked at the menu again, not really being able to concentrate on it at the moment.

Ben was having fun with John’s obvious unease, “What are you having?” He asked him.

“Oh Um, Do you have a recommendation?” He asked uncertainly. John was thrown for a loop! He chastised himself internally.

Ben smiled at him, “Yes, I think the Rueben sandwiches here are the best in the city. My friend and I always have one when we’re here in town,” He indicated the table where Richard sat reading a newspaper.

“Oh, yeah that sounds good,” John replied, finally getting a hold of himself.

“Three Rueben’s Gino,” Ben ordered. He looked at John, "How about a beer Mister…?” He asked and stuck his hand out to John.

John took the proffered hand and shook it, “I’m John,” he replied.

“Nice to meet you, John, I’m Dean, my friend over there is Richard, why don’t you sit with us? We can offer you some opinions on this fine city if you’d like,” Ben offered and grinned.

John could hear Finch breathing loudly in his ear. 

He knew Harold was probably getting ready to come out and rescue him from this man’s evil clutches. “John… what are you doing?” Finch asked anxiously through the earwig. 

John reached up and discretely tapped the line closed. He needed to concentrate and hearing the same voice in his ear and in person was too much to have to deal with at one time.

“Sure yeah, and a beer sounds great,” John replied pleasantly.

Ben turned back to the guy behind the counter, “And three Bass Ales Gino, if you please.”

“You got it Mister M,” Gino replied and John had to stifle a laugh at the use of the title the man referred to their number by. “I’ll bring the sandwiches right out, here’s your Beer’s.” 

Ben handed over a fifty dollar bill, “Keep the rest, my friend,” He told him.  
“Thank’s as always sir,” Gino replied. 

“Not a problem, oh Gino this is my new friend John, he’s from out of town.”

John smiled at Gino, “Good to meet you John, where you from?” he asked. 

John had to think for a second, “Oh uh, I’m from Washington State,” he replied quickly.

“Nice place, been to Seattle a couple times, really nice city.” Gino turned to go into the back to get the sandwiches made.

“Shall we then?” Ben asked and gave John one of the bottled beers and picked up the other two then headed for the table.


	7. Chapter 7

Harold was pacing the floors. What the hell was John thinking! Why would he put himself in that position! 

He was really getting nervous now, he heard the man speak and he knew that he even sounded like he did. Harold was perplexed and he hated the feeling. He sat down again and tried his damnedest to find anything more about Mister Moriarty and his associate.

“Richard this is John,” Ben announced and Richard stuck his hand out in greeting and stood slightly while John shook his hand and he and their number sat down.

“So what brings you to the city John?” Richard asked conversationally. 

“Oh you know, The Big Apple… I think everyone should visit sometime in their life and I got the chance to take a trip anywhere in the country and decided that this was the perfect time for me.” John answered with a calmness he didn’t feel. 

He was spitballing here, he hadn’t thought far enough ahead and didn’t necessarily consider having to have a conversation with their number or his friend.

“Oh? What, did you win a trip or something?” Ben asked amused.

“You could say that,” John replied. “I had a bet with my employer on the outcome a baseball game and he lost,” John smiled.

“That’s great!” Ben laughed. “What business are you in?”

“I’m a security analyst,” John smiled.

“Oh? What type of security?” Ben asked curiously.

Finch was having a fit! Although John had turned off his mic Harold could still hear the conversation on John’s end and thought that his partner was digging a little too deep with his cover.

John figured that Finch could feed him information about what a security analyst entailed if he needed more detailed information than he already knew. 

He was pleased with himself for picking that career out of the air and gave himself a mental pat on the back.

“I think that we may just need an assessment done on our systems, don't you Richard? Ben turned to his friend. Richard smiled and nodded in agreement. "Would you be available to give us a full systems security analysis John?” Ben asked expectantly. 

He knew damn well John was no analyst of any kind and was enjoying toying with him a great deal.

John paused for a moment, uncomfortable.

“I mean after your vacation of course,” Ben added and grinned.

Finch knew it. Damn John and his recklessness! Look where it’s gotten him. Then he heard John reconnect his side of their communication.

“That may be something I could help you with, though I’m really wanting to get away from even thinking about the job right now.” John pretended to check his jacket for a business card. “You know I must have left my business cards back at the hotel, I’ll have to give you my number and we can catch up later on.”

“Oh? Which hotel are you staying at?” Ben asked.

John heard Finch sigh heavily, “Tell him The Waldorf John, I’ve just booked you a room under your Warren alias.”

“I’m at The Waldorf, I figured I’d soak my boss as much as I could, not very nice to do I understand but he really needed to be taken down a notch. He’s a real piece of work sometimes.” John grinned when he heard Finch cursing him under his breath.

“What a coincidence, so are we.” Ben grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

If Mister Moriarty and his friend Richard were staying at the same hotel he had set John up in, maybe he could finally find some information he could use to answer a few questions about their mystery man. 

Harold hacked into the hotel’s guest registry and found the room number, they were staying in a two bedroom suite, perfect, Harold thought. 

If he could get John to stall for enough time he could infiltrate the men’s rooms and search for anything that could potentially help with the case.

“John… ask them what their plans for the day are, stall them if you can so I can get into their room,” Finch suggested. 

“So what are you two doing today if you don’t mind my asking?” John inquired.

“Well, we’re tied up with business until this evening, unfortunately,” Ben asserted.

“What sort of your business are you two in?” John asked.

Ben smiled and looked at Richard then back at John and grinned, “We’re in the mining industry.”

John looked confused. “What sort of mining?” He asked.

“We mine non-metallic minerals,” Ben answered drolly.

John nodded as if to say oh, I see. 

“I know…” Ben snickered at John’s bland expression, “everybody wants to talk to us at cocktail parties.” 

Richard grinned and spoke up. “It’s not the most glamorous of professions but we do get to travel quite a bit.” He looked at the smirk on Ben’s face and added. “And the places we’ve seen are quite impressive I’d say, wouldn’t you… Dean?”

“Yes very impressive,” He agreed. “You know John… we know the city very well, if you’d like some company this evening you could meet us for dinner and we could suggest a few sights that shouldn’t be missed while you’re here,” Ben offered.

“John, that’s my in, tell him yes and I’ll get into their room while you’re at dinner,” Finch suggested.

“That would be great, where and when gentlemen?” John asked pleased.

Gino brought the sandwiches around to the table. “Seven Thirty, at Toa Uptown, best Asian food in the city, you’ll love the place.” Richard offered.

“Now let’s dig into the best Rueben’s in the city.” Ben grinned and took a bite of his sandwich.

#

Martin Keamy watched the men inside the deli. He didn’t know who the new guy was but didn’t worry too much about it. He had been hired to tail Benjamin Linus and he didn’t concern himself with anyone else. 

He knew he was the best mercenary out there and after this one last job he’d have enough money to go anywhere he wanted to and drop off the radar for a while. Charles Widmore was rich and free with his money and the only stipulation he made to him was to watch and see where Linus goes while he’s in the city and tell him who he meets with, then he'd get his money. 

He snapped a few more pictures and sent them to his current employer to check into.

#

“Mister Reese, I'm still unable to find anything on our number,” Finch sighed in exasperation. “There is no other option than for me to break into their room tonight. As much as I hate to do it there’s just no other choice.”

John and the two men finished their lunch, “There’s no argument from me,” John started, “that sandwich is one of the best I’ve ever had in my life.”

Ben grinned at him, “I would never steer you wrong John.” When they finished Ben stood up and put his hand out to shake John’s. “Trust me,” He stated as he pumped John's hand.

John returned the handshake and smiled at them, “I guess I’ll see you at seven thirty then.”

“Looking forward to it,” Ben replied. “Gino… I think you’ve got another customer for life here.” Ben yelled back towards the counter. “Richard and I will see you again I’m sure before we leave the city, you take care of yourself and give your lovely wife our warmest regards.”

Gino waved at them, “You got it Mister M. and thanks, it's always nice to see you.”

“If I’m ever back here again Gino I will definitely be coming back to see you,” John called after him as they left the deli. Gino waved again. “Thank you, John, I appreciate it, enjoy yourself while you're here.”

“Alright then, until this evening,” Ben remarked. 

“Yeah and John, I suggest refraining from any snacks between now and then, you will want to have a full appetite for the restaurant,” Richard added.

“You got it,” John replied and waved as he made for the opposite direction of his new friends.

“Finch, I planted a tracker on our numbers friend, I have to get clear of Keamy before I can catch up to them again.” 

“I have them, they’re headed towards Broadway. Keep a close watch on Mister Keamy John, I have a bad feeling about that man.” Finch warned him. 

“Have a little faith, Harold,” John remarked cockily.

“Mister Reese… you and I are going to have to have a talk about discretion when we next have the time,” Finch replied irritably. 

John grinned, “I’ll be looking forward to that Harold.”

Finch rolled his eyes and sighed. Why must John be so cocky? He didn’t like the fact that his John had the direct contact with Mister Moriarty that he did. 

He felt uncomfortable about the whole thing. He had to keep reminding himself that John knew what he was doing the majority of the time, so he needed to calm himself down and as John had so aptly put it, have a little bit of faith in his judgment. 

At least John got a good meal out of it and would have a great dinner to boot but he was not looking forward to having to do the field work this evening. 

He didn’t enjoy breaking the law and invading people’s privacy but felt that it was a necessary evil. At least that was how he chose to placate himself to the fact.

“Finch, I’m tailing Keamy for a bit and since he’s following Mister M. I’m killing two birds with one stone.” 

Finch could hear the slight amusement in John’s tone and it bothered him.

“Damn it, John… just don’t get caught!” 

Reese couldn’t figure out what Finch was so spooked about, “Harold calm down… damn!” He replied tersely.

Finch took a calming breath, “I’m sorry, I told you… there’s something about this whole thing that has me extremely nervous John.” 

John nodded. “It’s alright Finch, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It just feels like you don’t think I know what I’m doing.”

“I know you do John, you are the best at what you do, I just can’t shake this feeling. I’ll attempt to keep better control of my emotions.”

“No problem Harold.” Keamy turned a corner and John shadowed him easily. “This guy is a big goof as far as keeping himself hidden, I’d be extremely surprised if our number doesn’t know he’s being followed.

“Our number and his friend have just gone inside another restaurant, I can’t imagine they're planning on eating again so soon,” John remarked.

“No, you’re right. What will you do now John?” Finch asked curiously.

“Nothing I can do but wait. This looks like it may be a long day.”


	9. Chapter 9

Charles Widmore sat at his desk in his vast office and studied the photos that Martin Keamy sent over. He knew Richard of course and despised the man almost as much as he did Benjamin Linus. 

Richard was extremely capable in his position as liaison between the current man in charge, Ben Linus, and the island’s true leader, a man known only as Jacob.

Richard had served Widmore himself when he was in charge before Benjamin had him exiled from the island, the island that he longed to return to. Charles was not about to abide Richard’s potential interference with his plans for Mister Linus and would do away with him if necessary. One way or another he had big plans for his former protégé and he would see to it that his plans were going to be carried out with great personal satisfaction. 

Benjamin Linus would soon be no more concern to him than a gnat on a piece of rotting fruit.

#

“Mister M. and his friend just came out of the building, Finch. They’re headed south on foot and Keamy is close behind,” John relayed to his partner as he trailed behind the three men.

 

John watched Keamy react when they came out the place by ducking behind a mini-van, “I’m following them now.” John grinned at the incompetence that Keamy clearly showed. 

“This mercenary clearly has no clue how to be discreet, Finch. Moriarty and his friend have no doubt that he’s been tailing them. I can see the look of amusement on Moriarty’s face when he looks in Keamy’s direction. The guy has no clue what he’s doing. It’s pretty sad actually.” John laughed.

“Sad or not Mister Reese you need to be vigilant. Just because Keamy doesn’t have your skills in subterfuge doesn’t mean he’s not dangerous."

John rolled his eyes in irritation but kept his mouth shut and followed them. If Finch didn’t lay off soon he was going to have to lay down the law. 

He wasn’t a child, he was more than capable of handling himself and if Finch couldn’t respect that he would have to have a serious conversation with him.

#

Charles Widmore used his vast resources and within an hour had information on the third man in the photos. John Reese, a former CIA operative, and presumed dead, a man of great talent and skill. 

Did Linus have a new contact in New York that he wasn’t aware of? He wasn’t going to jump to conclusions just yet, he texted Keamy to keep eyes on Benjamin and Richard for the time being but get eyes on their new associate if he showed his face again.

Keamy called his employer, “Mister Widmore, Linus is on the move but he and his buddy have parted ways for the time being. I have a man in place to watch his friend when he surfaces again.”

“Very good, have you seen the man they had lunch with again?” Widmore asked.

“No sir, if I do I’ll let you know and take care of him as well,” Keamy answered with relish.

“Mister Keamy, that man is a former CIA operative and highly capable. If he’s in league with Linus I assure you that he would not be as easy to deal with as you might think,” Widmore replied tersely.

Keamy grinned, “Yes sir, I’ll be sure to watch myself,” he laughed to himself. The guy didn’t look so tuff, he was sure he would have no trouble with him if it came to a physical altercation. “I’ll be in touch sir, as soon as they make their next move, you’ll know about it.”

“You do that Mister Keamy.” Widmore disconnected the call and studied the information he had on John again closely.


End file.
